NATHANIEL
by Nataly D
Summary: Nathaniel creía en las palabras de su madre, ella nunca le mentía, si indicaba que él nació con un don entonces era cierto.


**NATHANIEL **

.

.

.

.

Su madre una vez le contó la alegría que había surgido en su pecho cuando se enteró de que él llegaría al mundo, fue un día muy caluroso, sin embargo, salió a pasear al parque mientras acariciaba con perfecto cuidado su abdomen aún plano, le describió que las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas y que la brisa de la tarde se encargó de secarlas.

Una y otra vez susurró el nombre de su amado, a modo que él pudiera escuchar las palabras desbordadas de emoción, pero sobre todo para que pudiera sentir la existencia de su hijo.

Lo llamó Nathaniel, una noche mientras ella lo arropaba a la edad de apenas tres años, empujado por la curiosidad le preguntó porque le había dado ese nombre, su madre lo miró sorprendida, sabía que los niños solían hacer preguntas y Nathaniel formulaba demasiadas, nunca se le ocurrió pensar que preguntaría justamente el motivo de su nombre.

—Cuando naciste—comenzó ella sentándose sobre la cama—sentí que de alguna manera tendrías algo maravilloso que ofrecer al mundo, algo que trajera alegría a todos y que te haría muy feliz.

—¿Alegría? —repitió con cierta dificultad, su madre soltó una carcajada y desordenó su cabello rojizo.

—Así es—ella suspiró con cierta nostalgia—tu nombre significa _don de Dios_—juntó sus manos con adoración mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su frente—tienes un don, Nathaniel.

_«Un don»_

Nathaniel creía en las palabras de su madre, ella nunca le mentía, si indicaba que él nació con un don entonces era cierto. Todas las noches antes de acostarse observaba la foto de su padre y le pedía una y otra vez por su don.

––_Papá, habla con Dios y pídele que me envié mi don rápido, ya quiero que todos sean felices._

El amor jamás le hizo falta, su madre lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo, todos los días ella danzaba con él al compás de las canciones de sus programas favoritos, su abuela a veces iba a consentirlo, por algún motivo le gustaba que le repitiera que se parecía mucho a su padre, amaba las galletas con chispas de chocolates y su leche fresca de las tardes de dibujos animados, era un pequeño niño con muchas preguntas.

Su madre zanjó enviarlo a la vida escolar a los cinco años, él la observó abrir una pequeña mochila e introducir una chica lonchera, una bebida y demás cosas, esa mañana lo había arreglado más de lo normal.

—Habrá muchos niños—le explicó ella.

—¡¿Jugaremos?!—gritó elevando sus brazos, no podía esperar jugar con más niños.

Cantaba a todo pulmón de la mano de su madre, ella estaba algo nerviosa, no obstante, Nathaniel le comentó que podía irse, no tenía miedo después de todo. La maestra ingresó con una dulce sonrisa, contempló con atención a sus nuevos alumnos y les indicó que podían utilizar los juguetes.

Nathaniel movía su cabeza de un lado a otro frenéticamente con una gran sonrisa, buscaba a que uno de los niños lo mirara y le invitara a jugar, sin embargo, nadie se acercó, algo aturdido por las voces conjuntas de sus compañeros se puso de pie con cierta dificultad e intentó acercarse a un pequeño grupo de niños emocionados jugando con sus autos.

—¡Hola! —saludo con un gesto—soy Nathaniel—se presentó, los niños pestañearon atentos, fue una pausada vista y para nada amigable, pasaron de largo su pequeña presentación y continuaron con el juego, Nathaniel descendió su mano mansamente cuando se percató de que no querían jugar con él.

Intentó lo mismo con sus demás compañeros, pero nadie quería jugar.

_«Deben estar cansados»_

Nathaniel lo volvió a intentar durante los siguientes días, peinaba muy bien su cabello rojizo para que estuvieran impresionados, lo más probable era que estaba muy despeinado y por eso no querían jugar mucho con él.

—¡Vete! —tosió al desplomarse sobre el piso, el niño aún estaba con los brazos extendidos y con el ceño fruncido, nunca había sentido un dolor similar—¡Eres raro! ¡no quiero jugar contigo!

Se alejó dando pasos largos, orgulloso de haber sido capaz de empujarlo, los demás niños solo lo observaron con diversión.

_«Eran felices, ellos rieron cuando me empujo, los hice felices»_

Si eran felices, Nathaniel abandonó el amplio patio e ingresó a la sala desocupa arrastrando los pies, su madre nunca le mentía, los hizo felices, sin embargo, no podía adivinar porque él en ese instante no lo era también.

Contempló las hojas esparcidas por el suelo, a lo lejos percibió lánguidamente las risas de los demás, se asentó sobre el suelo y limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente, cuando estuvo listo para volver a llorar distinguió un lápiz tirado, Nathaniel pestañeo con la mirada fija sobre aquel lápiz, por un instante pudo sentir empatía a pesar de saber que no tenía vida, todos los lápices de colores estaban sobre las mesas esparcidas, pero ese lápiz estaba sobre el suelo desechado, lentamente estiró su brazo y lo asió entre sus manos, con sus dedos limpió la tierra que le dejaron probablemente las pisadas de sus compañeros.

Lo sujeto firmemente y comenzó a rayar una hoja con fuerza, no entendía que ocurría, pero con cada trazo podía percatarse de que sus lágrimas volvían a brotar, sin temor a que se arrugue entre sus manos elevó la hoja repleta de líneas cruzadas entre si y sonrió débilmente.

Se llevó el lápiz a su casa, nadie lo había reclamado, durante la tarde analizaba a su madre cocinando con entusiasmo, deliberó que a ella le gustaría verse a sí misma, de tal manera se colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a dibujarla, Nathaniel exclamó victorioso cuando terminó de repente, todo lo malo del día desapareció cuando su madre sonreía agradecida.

Nathaniel con el tiempo comenzó a tomar muchas hojas y dibujar todo lo que sus ojos observaban, en clases frecuentaba delinear en silencio al fondo del aula, dejó de lado intentar jugar con sus compañeros, no obstante, ellos le habían encontrado gusto a molestarlo en ciertas ocasiones. A pesar de que rompían sus dibujos, Nathaniel volvía a dibujar.

A lo largo de los años dibujaba con la culpa palpitando en su pecho, amaba dibujar, se convirtió en un muchacho de pocas palabras, siempre que concluía un dibujo luego de analizarlo pensaba que su don no hacia feliz a nadie, solo a él, finalmente bajaba sus dibujos con la sensación amarga de fracaso.

Aquella mañana Nathaniel apreciaba la brisa fresca junto al sol cálido ya llevaba un mes de vacaciones, se sentía libre de dibujar todo lo que quisiera, entrecerró sus ojos e inspeccionó que todo se hallara en orden, su parte favorita era cuando dibujaba su cabello oscuro en movimiento por el viento, además de sus ojos brillantes de intrepidez, la heroína de Paris se había llevado toda su admiración, cerró los ojos por un momento envidiando la felicidad que ella proporcionaba a los parisinos.

_«Si pudiera tener la misma determinación que Ladybug y el mismo Chat Noir»_

Se percató que ya sería la hora del almuerzo así que comenzó a guardar sus materiales en su bolso, se alzó y estiró su cuerpo relajado, antes de cerrar su carpeta con todos sus dibujos se dedicó a visualizar su obra.

—Es increíble—una voz increpó contra su tranquilidad, se movió rápidamente soltando el dibujo, sus ojos se abrieron de repente presos del imprevisto sobresalto.

Adrien sonriente se agachó tomando su carpeta, alcanzó a distinguir un brillo naciente en sus ojos verdes, parpadeo bajando sus brazos pasmado por la reacción de Adrien, no podía creer que el muchacho no arrancará sus ojos del dibujo con un destacado regocijo. Sin darse cuenta las palabras de su madre se repitieron en su cabeza una y otra vez.

—Ah...—trago sin saber que decir.

—¡Nathaniel dibujas fantástico! —exclamó Adrien observándolo—es el mismo retrato de Ladybug.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó incrédulo, Adrien inclinó su cabeza algo confundido, parecía analizar el semblante de Nathaniel, diviso sus manos temblorosas y la expresión casi de pánico palpitante, una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible gobernó sobre sus labios.

—Me encantan—expresó, Nathaniel sonrió involuntariamente.

—Si deseas puedes quedarte con uno.

—¿Enserio? —Adrien sujetó la carpeta con emoción contenida— ¡me hace muy feliz!

Adrien revisó todos los dibujos de Ladybug hasta que encontró uno que quedaría perfecto en su habitación, le entregó la carpeta a Nathaniel repitiendo incontables veces un agradecimiento naciente de la admiración.

Ambos se despidieron con amabilidad para continuar con sus caminos, Agreste avanzó un par de pasos con la mirada sobre su dibujo. Se detuvo abruptamente, sus ojos buscaron la silueta de Nathaniel alejándose con tranquilidad por las calles, meditó un instante hasta que una idea lo obligó a alcanzar a Nathaniel.

—¡Oye Nathaniel! —el muchacho se inmovilizó cuando escuchó a Adrien correr hacia él.

—Nino y yo jugaremos esta tarde unos videojuegos nuevos en mi casa—manifestó con entusiasmo—¿te gustaría acompañarnos? ¡será muy divertido! Además, pensamos armar otros planes para las vacaciones.

Nathaniel abrió su boca atónito por la repentina propuesta de Adrien, no podía articular alguna palabra producto de la súbita emoción, recordó por un breve instante todas las ocasiones en las cuales los niños lo rechazaban, sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos.

—Claro—manifestó por fin.

—¡Genial! ¿conoces mi casa no es así? Te veo allí a las cinco—elevó su mano despidiéndose—¡no llegues tarde! —le advirtió con una carcajada.

Nathaniel retomó su camino tambaleante, llevó su mano hasta su rostro y se dio una suave palmada, tenía planes para la tarde con sus compañeros de salón, además Adrien se había marchado con una gran sonrisa con uno de sus dibujos en sus manos. Sus ojos turquesa resplandecieron acompañados de un gesto inevitable.

Revisó la hora y apresuró sus pasos, tenía un poco más de tiempo antes de ir a la casa de Adrien, sujetó la correa de su bolso para comenzar a trotar con una sonrisa en su rostro y oprimiendo su carpeta de dibujos contra su pecho.

Nathaniel comprendió que su madre nunca le había mentido, su madre jamás lo engañaría.


End file.
